


Rainy Night in Turin

by Mayday710



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cressi Day 2k20, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayday710/pseuds/Mayday710
Summary: Cristiano and Lionel meet in Turin after some time apart.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cressi Day 2k20





	1. Chapter 1

It took a lot of work to meet up. It wasn’t easy to sneak around as two superstars. So when the opportunity arised, they both grasped it eagerly with grasping palms. 

Cristiano picked Leo up from Turin-Caselle airport late at night. Being so close to the mountains, as soon as Leo stepped off the plane he began to shiver. He collected his bags quickly and brought them to Cris’ Bugatti. Of course Cristiano wanted to bring one of his other, more impressive cars but he understood that they needed all the covertness they could get. Opening the trunk Cristiano heard the sound of Leo throwing his bags in and the tell tale slam after. 

Opening the passenger side door, Leo’s small frame entered the car. They turned to each other, their eyes desperate. 

When Leo thought of this moment while stuck at Barcelona, he always imagined a Cristiano bursting with passion. He imagined that Cris would grab his face and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. However this Cristiano was calm, almost reverent. Cristiano slowly lifted his hand to Leo’s face. He caressed the smaller man's cheek. 

“I can’t believe how much I’ve missed you.” It was said quietly and in that moment Leo thought he might cry. So instead, he moved slowly towards his lover and brought their lips together. Absentmindedly he noted that it had begun to rain. The pitter-patter of the drops falling against the screen, the roof, the doors, utterly surrounding them raised his goosebumps. Separating, they laid their foreheads together, catching their breaths even though they hadn’t been vigorous. 

At that moment Leo thought I’ll leave it all if it’s for you. Except he had said it outloud. “I’d leave everything for you as well Leo. I love you, so much that its unbearable.” Cris was being honest. Leo knew that look in his eye. And this time Leo did cry.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove to a hotel. Cristiano drove slowly, taking in the weather conditions even though the rain wasn’t torrential. The radio was off, and even though Cris should have all of his attention on the road he found himself focusing on the sound of Leo’s even breathing. He could tell Leo was falling asleep. Poor Leo, Cris inwardly sighed, I know this must be stressful for you. 

Cristiano pulled the car over to the curb. In the glow of the streetlamp he watched Lionel. He looked so soft and tired. Cris wished that he could solve all of Leo’s issues. He wished that he had the power to make sure that Leo was always happy. But he knew that all he could do was make sure Leo was happy whenever he was with him. 

After a few moments taking in the quiet atmosphere Cristiano pulled off again. Inwardly he vowed to love Leo as deeply as he could in the short amount of time they had together.


End file.
